Stinger GT
}} |wheeltype = Lowrider |flags = }} |modelname = stingergt |handlingname = STINGERGT |textlabelname = STINGERG |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 1 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 20% White Plate 2 - 30% Blue Plate - 20% Yellow Plate - 30% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Grotti Stinger GT is a two-door coupe featured only in Grand Theft Auto Online. As the name suggests, it is the variant of the standard Stinger also seen in the game. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Stinger GT takes the grand-touring coupe styling from the and its 330 GTO performance variant, seen in the vehicle's overall design, including the side profiling, greenhouse area and the short swept-back rear fascia including the duck-tail spoiler. The design of the Stinger GT also shares influence with the , while its front end is reminiscent of the and . In the front fascia, there is resemblance to the , mainly the Dino 206 for the headlights and the grill/mouth. It draws other minor inspirations from the . The rear, glass-enclosed, V8 with down-draft carbureters may be inspired from the . The double barrel downdraft carburetors found on the engine block appear to be based on the series, particularly the double-barrel downdrafts found on the Ferrari 250 GTO (to which the Stinger GT is based heavily on). The car also features beveled twin-exhaust tips. In terms of game design, it is a hardtop rear-engine variant of the Stinger, with some changes found around the front bumper, side profiling and rear portion. It sports a front splitter not found on the regular Stinger. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online The Stinger GT, being a grand tourer, is a good performing car for its class. The in-game engine model shows a single overhead camshaft V8 engine, with 4 double barreled-downdraft carburetors. Unlike the standard Stinger, the Stinger GT has its engine mounted in a rear-mid longitudinal position, whereas the Stinger has the engine placed in front-mid position. The car also features two side-rear mounted radiators, which strangely share the same model as the intercoolers featured on the Cheetah, Turismo R, Osiris and T20, however, intercoolers are typically only used on turbocharged vehicles, which the Stinger GT is not, leaving the only possibility of them being rear-placed engine radiators. Despite Legendary Motorsport stating the Stinger GT has better performance than the standard Stinger, in-game testing has shown that there is no significant difference between the two, which leaves the player at the option of the player's preferable body style of convertible or coupe within the Stinger range. Its apparent 320HP 3 liter engine pushes it to a stated top speed of 175 mph (according to Legendary Motorsport), with a stated acceleration time of 5.7 seconds. The vehicle's engine sound appears to be shared with the regular Stinger, both being the same as the Seashark sound. Traction is impressive, thanks to the rear-engine, rear wheel drive layout, which sends power directly to the wheels the engine is located upon. Recapping, the Stinger GT has a good top speed, and impressive acceleration. Handling is responsive and reliable, however, braking distance is bad. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburettors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = StingerGT-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' StingerGT-GTAV-Front.png|The Stinger GT in GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) StingerGT-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Stinger GT on the Rockstar Games Social Club. StingerGT-GTAVe-LegendaryMS.png|The Stinger GT on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Death From Above *GTA Today *Rich Men in Richman Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Stinger GT is only available for purchase in Grand Theft Auto Online for $875,000 from Legendary Motorsport. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The default radio stations of the Stinger GT are FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. *The Ferrari 250 GTO, the car the Stinger GT is based on, had only 39 models built, one off from the number of Stinger GT's produced. *Despite only appearing in GTA Online, police scanner audio files still contain the Stinger GT, even though the police scanner is absent from GTA Online.x64\audio\sfx\POLICE_SCANNER.rpf\01_model.awc Bugs/Glitches *There was a glitch where a crew emblem could be purchased for use on this vehicle, but did not appear. The camera angle would pan to the left side door when selected, suggesting it should have appeared there. This was later patched. *In the enhanced version, when the rear hood is opened or broken off, the "Stinger V8" badging remains floating. This is due to the "Stinger V8" badging being mapped onto the vehicle chassis itself, rather than the hood, while the "Grotti" word mark is mapped onto the hood. This is only present on the high-poly model, explaining why only the enhanced version suffers from this bug. If the player moves far away from the model and zooms in closely, they badge will disappear. References Navigation }}de:Stinger GT (V) es:Stinger GT pl:Stinger GT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Classic Cars Category:Coupes Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles